Nette! Harvest Moon: Intro
by RyujinAo-oni
Summary: This introduces the characters in the story.


Hello! I am SOOOOO Happy to be writing this! I've been having this plot since 2010. I will put this up as soon as i can. This is a fanfic since its based off of a video game. Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar ( Ushi No Tane 9 ) Sadly, Emiko and Raul will not be in here ( ever ) :( . For every season I will put these up, as new characters will show ( The ones I do not own the rights for I will put a ~ on it )

~Cindy-The main character of season 1. 18 years old. She is a farmer who just recently found a town called Zephyr Town, and at the town there was a bazzar so she went to go see what was there. There was a animal shop there and, she went to check it out. The mayor of the city, Felix, saw how good she was with the animals and asked her about it. She said she wants to be a farmer. The mayor says there used to be a farmer who lived here but left because of his family was ill, and offers it to Cindy. Cindy says yes so that is what leads her to Zephyr town.

~Daisy- A maid that works at a hotel. 19 years old. Although her clumsiness gets to her alot she keeps a positive aditude.

~Angleo- An artist who loves sweets. 17 years old His cousin is Daisy. He has lived in this town since he was 14. He loves the outdoors.

~Lilly - Lilly is a bit aggressive. 5 years old. She is the twin sister of lauren. She has a crush on Ivan, Her tutor (although Ivan is fully aware of it. ) She is the daughter of Nellie and Isaac.

~ Lauren - Lilly's twin. 5 years old ( do i really need to put this here? ). Lauren is not like Lilly, she is very shy. Lauren follows Lilly where ever she goes.

~ Wilbur- The carpenter of the town. 34 years old. Wilbur lives here with his wife Claire and their son, Kevin. Wilbur and Claire have their hands full with their little trickster, but they both love their son very much.

~ Claire- Nellie's Best friend. 32 years old. Wilbur's wife, Claire, keeps their home managed while she takes care of their son, Kevin.

~ Kevin- Kevin is the son of Claire and Wilbur. 6 years old. likes to spend his time playing outside. The only other kids in Zephyr town are Lauren and Cindy so those are his only friends. ( D: )

~Isaac- Isaac fixes things around the town. 33 years old. He doesn't build storage shed expansions or fields like Wilbur, but he does fix the non-functioning windmills.

~Nellie- The mother of Cindy and Lauren. 33 years old Nellie stays home and manages their household. She is married to Isaac, and prepares dinner while he is out maintaining the windmills all day. Her children are usually outside playing with Kevin. ( :D )

~Claude- Claude works in the city and lives in Zephyr Town. 39 years old. He leaves for his job in the morning and leaves his daughter Antoinette home by herself for the day. Claude's wife also works in the city, but she doesn't live in town. His wife is a famous fashion designer and needs to live in the city.

~Antoinette- The daughter of Claude the businessman. Antoinette is an independant girl who feels she is better than everyone else in Zephyr Town. Her sense of fashion comes from her mother, who lives in the city as a famous fashion designer. Antoinette hopes to someday become a fashion designer like her mother, and has no problems telling you how she feels about your poor country bumpkin clothing style. Her mother never comes to Zephyr Town to visit. ( B*TCH )

~Freya- Freya has an aura of being more serious than the other girls. 17 years old. She is a career-minded, independant woman who works in the city and then comes home to Zephyr Town in the evenings.

~Sherry-The daughter of Felix the mayor. Age 19. Sherry is well liked by all of the villagers. She is polite, kind, and likes to help out anywhere she can. Sherry has a booth at the weekly bazaar where she sells tree seeds.

~ Felix-The mayor of Zephyr Town. Age 40 Felix is very energetic and loves to lead the villagers. Since his wife died a long time ago, he has been raising his daughter Sherry as best he can.(;_;) Because he is so busy, Sherry usually takes care of all household chores. Felix always feels guilty for all the work she has to do, and regrets that she doesn't have much free time.

~Ethel- Ethel helps her husband at the hotel in Zephyr Town. 64 years old She usually just stays behind the counter and waits for customers. The hotel is usually full of people on Saturdays.

~Stuart- Stuart runs the hotel in Zephyr Town along with his wife, Ethel. His employee, Daisy, takes care of the room service while he and Ethel manage the front desk.

~Joan-This elderly lady is in charge of the Zephyr Café, where you can go to taste some wonderful home-cooked meals. Her only employee is her grandaughter, Marian.

~Marian- 16 years old. She left the city to live in Zephyr Town because her parents kept trying to set her up with men! ( o-o ) Now she lives with her grandmother Joan and helps with running the café.

~Ivan- The older brother of Dirk. 20 years old. Ivan has studied to be a school tutor. On Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday he will leave to go to the city to teach the students there, and then returns at night. He also tutors Cindy and Lauren on Fridays, but doesn't do anything with Kevin.

~Dirk- The younger brother of Ivan. 15 years old. Dirk doesn't leave the town like Ivan does. Dirk prefers to help out at the Zephyr Café with Joan and Marian. He may look young in appearance, but he has a mature personality and loves to help people whenever he can.

~Lloyd- A former world traveler, Lloyd has settled down by himself near the waterfall south of Cindy's farm. His house is cluttered with various items he has picked up through his journeys. Some of the ores and gems he has found go for sale during the weekly bazaar.

I'm done and I've been working on this since 11:00pm and now its 1:29AM


End file.
